Douche Bags Finish Last
by Peetabreadgirl
Summary: Based on the prompt, 'A plays truth or dare, chooses dare and has to throw B into the pool fully clothed'. Gale is the third in the love triangle here, and his jealousy ain't pretty, but all ends well. :)


Thank you to katnissdoesnotfollowback, titania522 and bubblegum1425 for betaing this drabble request. It's a bit long to be called a drabble, but we'll just go with it. :) My warning here is that Gale is kind of a butt in the beginning. But it gets better! I always give Gale an HEA when I can. Okay, except for that one fic, but to be fair, it's in my head, just not on paper. Or screen.

* * *

Practice was rough. The heat and humidity of September in the south never failed to cause someone on the team to cramp up, or worse, pass out from dehydration. Gale loved football but he lived for practices and games in cooler weather, when leaning over with your hands on your knees just meant you were taking a breather instead of unloading your guts.

Gale was considering skipping the shower and heading straight to the pool, even if he would be a little early for the party, hosted at Madge Undersee's very posh, off campus residence that night. A cool dip sounded perfect just about now. He was lucky to be invited since he and Madge had a nasty break up in the spring. She'd accused him of having feelings for his best friend, Katniss Everdeen. He was always taking calls from her in the middle of their dates, and when Madge had glimpsed one of his text threads to her, she'd griped about how overly friendly they were. He denied it, of course. What was he supposed to do? Tell her he was just having some fun until the girl he'd always pictured himself settling down with got over her aversion to marriage?

Madge had finally pulled the plug on the relationship when Katniss paid Gale a surprise visit last April to come check out the school for her freshman year. She found Gale and Madge in his dorm room, and when Madge introduced herself, Katniss curiously looked at Gale and said, "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend?"

Needless to say, Madge texted him an overly 'unfriendly' message about how he could 'suck it' and 'she'd had better'. He was 'worse than a douche, at least a douche was hard', and his personal favorite, 'be sure and get Katniss a giant vibrator since your limp noodle won't do her any favors'. Even though Gale knew Madge was just letting off angry steam, it's never good for a guy's confidence to hear you can't please a girl.

It didn't matter anymore, though. He was single, (hopefully not for long), and Katniss was there. He hadn't seen much of her since she was busy adjusting to her schedule and making a few friends. They'd made plans to hang out playing darts soon, a past time Gale had never, nor would ever, beat her at. She wanted to attend all the home football games, and Gale had secured two season tickets for her. Plus, they were going hunting again, just like old times.

Their dads had been hunting friends, both of them teaching their eldest children the craft. The younger siblings had no interest, and when life became busy and the older men stopped hunting as much, Gale and Katniss would go out, just the two of them. He was ready for that again. He winced, remembering the first time they'd been hunting together alone, his senior year and her sophomore one. Gale had liked her for a while, and he thought she liked him, too. She laughed at his jokes, hung out at his house every weekend, and voluntarily played with his little sister, Posey.

When they sat down to spread their blanket and unpack lunch under a cluster of pine trees, Gale sat down next to her, his leg touching hers. Katniss didn't move, just smiled at him happily, so Gale thought she was okay with what he was about to do. He stilled her hand as it rose to her mouth, sandwich ready for the eating, and leaned in to kiss her. The touch of their lips was pure heaven to him, but what followed was pure agony. He never saw her fist coming, right to the nose.

Katniss apologized, though it was after she had sufficiently griped him out. What was he thinking? Did he want to ruin their friendship? How long had he thought of her that way, and why would a best friend keep that kind of thing a secret? She'd said it all so angrily that Gale had to suppress his feelings for the next two years. Thankfully, there were a few girls willing to help him through the torture.

Shaking his head to rid the memories, Gale toweled off, dressed, and grabbed his duffel bag, bidding his teammates farewell. He would probably see a handful of them poolside tonight. _Hopefully not Mellark_ , he thought. Peeta Mellark was the one guy on the team that Gale couldn't stand. He was popular, good looking, or so he'd heard from all the girls who wanted to date him, although Gale would never agree. Peeta was also the star receiver for the team. He redshirted as a freshman, while Gale had ridden the bench for two years. It was infuriating how he seemed to be handed everything on a silver platter.

During practices, Gale had to defend against Peeta. He really was a good football player, as much as Gale hated to admit it. Gale was a better player because of Peeta Mellark's talent. He was smart, quick and naturally athletic, and a nice enough guy, which made Gale hate him all the more. The trash talking between them in practices was usually because of Gale. That's where he took out most of his frustrations. That and tackling.

Gale fell into the seat of his car, his legs too tired from hack squats to let him down gently. He smiled as he noticed a message from Katniss.

 _I got a ride from my dorm mate. Don't worry about picking me up! See you there._

Gale's smile faded. He had wanted some time alone with her before they got to the party. He was pretty sure she hadn't met any of the guys from the team, and he wanted to fill her in on their playboy quarterback, Finnick Odair. The guy was nice but as philandering as they came. He'd seen Finnick out many nights of the week, and never with the same girl twice. Gale was sure Katniss would never hook up with a guy like that, but he didn't think it would be fair not to warn her.

After driving to his place and taking a power nap, Gale climbed back in his '86 Bronco and drove straight to Madge's place. He didn't know who Katniss' dorm mate was, so he couldn't tell if they'd arrived yet, but a quick scan told him that Finnick was already there, and by the sounds of splashing and giggling as he drew closer to the backyard, so were plenty of girls.

Rounding the corner of the house, Gale grimaced when he saw Peeta sitting around the fire pit on the patio with Finnick and a few others from the team, beers in hand already. The only seat open was next to Mellark and he'd rather not sit there.

"Gale! Over here," Finnick motioned for him to take the empty seat in their cozy circle. Gale smiled a tight smile while cringing inwardly. _No way out of this until Katniss gets here,_ he thought, plopping down into the heavy metal chair. Checking his watch, he looked around, surveying the scene. There were some pretty stacked girls in string bikinis launching themselves off the diving board, swimming around like mermaids and giggling like silly school girls. The kind of girls he used to like to have fun with, but not the kind he would bring home to his mother. That was Katniss' place, and his mother already approved of her. Removing his eyes from the pool area, Gale noticed Katniss walk into the back yard with the girl he guessed was her roommate. She was cute, but looked a little intimidating with her short spiky hair and defined arms.

"Katniss!" Gale called, raising his arm so she would see him. She waved and strode over with her friend, stopping next to him.

"Gale, hey. This is my roommate, Johanna. Johanna, Gale, my best friend from home."

"You didn't tell me your best friend looked like that," Johanna said, wagging her eyebrows at Gale.

"Okay, he looks like that," Katniss said sarcastically, pointing to Gale.

"He's hot," Johanna said loud enough for all to hear.

"Gross, Jo, he's like my brother." Gale had no idea how to handle either of the girls' comments. Neither one of them were very pleasing to him at the moment.

"I'm right here, you know," he said mildly, giving them both questioning looks. On the one hand, the roommate was a looker, and he was flattered she thought so highly of him. But on the other hand, Katniss was standing there and he didn't want her to think he would be interested in Johanna. He wanted to make something work between them, even though right now he felt like throwing her into the pool after that 'gross' comment.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends, hottie?" Johanna directed to Gale, her eyes roaming his company.

"Yes, I'll introduce you," Finnick said, standing up and extending his hand for Johanna to shake. He beamed his million dollar, panty dropping smile that he used on every other pretty female. Gale became nervous when Finnick introduced himself to Katniss, taking her hand in his and pulling it close enough to plant a kiss on the back of it.

"Enchante, mon cherie," he said, never taking his eyes from Katniss' face. Gale's nerves faded when Katniss' expression took on boredom, pulling her hand away and wiping the back of it on her shorts. Gale stood, continuing the introductions, a stunned Finnick sinking into his seat.

"Well, you just met Finnick, and this is Thresh, Cato, and Thom. Oh, and this is Peeta," he added quickly, as though he hadn't seen him sitting there. He noticed Peeta staring at Katniss a little too long for his liking. Gale sensed something in his eyes, directed towards Katniss, that he understood but which didn't please him at all. Peeta was attracted to her, that much anyone could see. Well, Gale couldn't blame the guy. She was hot. Small and slender, but with legs that looked like they went on forever underneath her frayed denim shorts. She had an effortless look to her; long, hair the color of dark, roasted chestnuts, flawless olive skin and eyes like molten mercury. There had been a fair share of guys that had their eyes on Katniss all through high school, but they always thought she and Gale had been together, so it was never a problem.

"Can I get you two ladies something to drink?" Peeta asked, standing up and shaking hands with both girls. Gale thought he hung on to Katniss' longer than necessary, and he rolled his eyes at Peeta's offer. Of course he would volunteer to play host in a place where he was a guest. Always chivalrous and all that fluffy crap. Gale scoffed to himself. Katniss wouldn't fall for that.

"How about I'll come with you and help?" Katniss chimed in at Peeta's offer. Gale's eyebrows shot up at the familiarity Katniss seemed to show Peeta.

"No, Kat, take a load off. I'll go with Peeta and bring you something back," Gale said, rushing to stand and beat Peeta into the house. Before he could take a step, he felt a hand on his arm. Turning around he saw it was Johanna's.

"Let them go. You stay here and chat with me," she said boldly. _Wow, this girl don't play_ , he thought. It made him uncomfortable in front of Katniss, but before he could think of a polite way to reply, Katniss and Peeta were already headed through the french doors into the kitchen. Gale felt a twinge of jealousy when he saw Peeta rest his hand on the small of Katniss' back, guiding her through the doors. When she looked back at Peeta smiling, _smiling_?, the twinge became a full on pain in his derriere.

"So, Gale, what position do you play? Katniss wasn't sure, she just said she knew you played," Johanna asked him. Her admission caught him off guard. Katniss didn't know what position he played? He'd played football all through high school. She'd come to all his games. _How could she not know?_ It was a little hurtful, to say the least.

"I play safety," he answered, stealing a glance in Katniss' direction, wondering what was taking them so long. Through the beveled glass he could see Peeta, elbows on the counter, a huge smile spread across his face. Gale couldn't see Katniss near him, so hopefully it was Madge he was flashing his stupid grin to.

"You like her, don't you?" Johanna questioned, looking completely unaffected.

"Who?" Gale asked her dumbly.

"Katniss. You like Katniss," she explained.

"Keep your voice down," Gale whispered harshly, looking around to see if anyone overheard.

"She looks like she's getting pretty cozy with your buddy in there, though." Johanna nodded her head in the direction of the kitchen, where Katniss and Peeta were laughing hysterically at something, and Katniss' hand was on his arm. Jealousy roiled from deep down.

"I don't think Katniss is into tall, dark, and handsome. But luckily for you, I am," Johanna said, briefly pulling Gale's attention back to her. Her seeming 'awareness' of what Katniss liked left a sense of foreboding deep in his gut. _They did seem to have already met._ He needed more insight.

"What? How would you know that?" Gale questioned her logic.

"How long have you guys known each other?"

"Uhhhh, ten years."

"If she liked you, there's no way you guys wouldn't have hooked up already. Look at you, you're hot." Gale smiled, accepting her compliment. "I'm telling you, she likes blond, stocky, and charming." _No_. She couldn't. _Not Mellark!_ Gale would rather lose Katniss to Finnick than to Peeta. Johanna's words incited panic, and Gale had to think quickly of a way to disrupt their already budding relationship.

Peeta and Katniss made their way back out to the patio, Peeta following close behind, both with goofy smiles plastered on their faces. He took the seat he vacated earlier, and Katniss grabbed Johanna's arm, guiding her to sit at a poolside table.

"Hey let's play a round of truth or dare, shall we?" Finnick said when it was just the guys again.

"Isnt' that a chick's game?" Cato Anderson chimed in from across the small fire burning in the pit.

"Hey, anything girls can do, we can do better," Finnick said confidently. "We'll make it manly. Not all full of feelings and journals and nail painting. Alright?" Finnick could usually get everyone to agree with him, and tonight was no exception. Gale sighed; this was going to be aggravating. He just wanted some quality time with his best friend. Instead, he was stuck playing a sissy game with Mellark and Odair.

"So, the way this works is you decide ahead of time if you want to tell a truth, or take a dare. If you choose truth, the person on your left gets to ask you any question they want and you have to answer it honestly. If you choose dare, the person on your right gets to pick a task off the top of their head that you must complete, no matter how awful. Got it?" They all nodded their heads in understanding.

Peeta was on Gale's left, so after doing calculations, Gale realized he would be choosing a dare if Peeta didn't want to answer a truth. It started with Cato, who was on Peeta's left. He chose truth.

"Uummm, how old were you when you had your first kiss?" Peeta asked quickly. His question was followed with a round of 'booing' and 'awing', and Thresh saying something about the kind of details his momma would want to know.

"You don't have a more… _personal_ question you've wondered about?" Finnick asked. Gale knew what they were talking about. It had been rumored last year that Glimmer Rogers had left school and gone home to have Cato's baby, but no one had the nerve to ask. Cato was known for his temper.

"No, I don't want to know the personal details of Cato's life. That's his business," Peeta explained. There he was, being all chivalrous again. It made Gale sick. Finnick threw an empty beer can in Peeta's direction and Gale took pleasure in the teasing he was getting.

"Dude, I don't even know, I must have been, like, two years old. Some girl in the nursery," he laughed and fist bumped a few of the guys across the pit. _What a moron._ Gale actually thought less of Cato than he did Peeta.

"Mellark, you're up," Finnick said. "Truth or dare?" Gale had been thinking since the game started about what he would dare Peeta to do if that was what he chose. It would be perfect opportunity to put a wedge in between him and Katniss. God, he hoped Peeta would say dare.

"Dare." _Victory!_ He smiled smugly to himself, rubbing his hands together briskly and thinking about the consequences Katniss would dole out on Peeta.

"I dare you, Peeta Mellark, to…" Gale paused, looking around for effect. He didn't want anyone to think he'd had this planned. It needed to seem like spur of the moment. He allowed his eyes to land on Katniss, everyone's gaze joining his. "...throw Katniss in the pool."

The dare was met with 'ooh's' and 'ahh's' and a 'no way, Mellark'll never get in her panties now', which made the slight bit of guilt Gale was feeling dissipate faster than moisture in a dry desert.

Peeta's eyes clashed with Gale's. His tone was like ice when he spoke. "You want me... to throw a girl I barely know... into a pool? Fully clothed?" It was music to Gale's ears, and just hearing the incredulous way Peeta said it out loud made him giddy. Gale shrugged his shoulders, giving Peeta a helpless look that said 'I didn't make the rules'. He watched as Peeta looked over to where Katniss was sitting, near the edge of the pool absorbed in conversation with Johanna, in prime position to be hurled into the cool water.

"I can't do it. It's not right," Peeta said, shaking his head in noncompliance. "Give me another dare."

"Sorry, man," Finnick said. "A dare's a dare. Gotta follow through." Peeta threw a hateful glance toward Finnick, then stood slowly.

"I hate all of you," he murmured as he started towards the two girls, being nudged along by low chants of 'do it! do it!' from the guys. Gale was sure his own eyes were twinkling with mirth. He couldn't believe this was going to work. Katniss would never give Peeta the time of day after embarrassing her this badly. He wished he had a video camera so he could always remember the one time the golden boy _didn't_ get what he wanted.

A collective silence fell over the group as they strained to listen to the conversation between the two, each of the guys on the edge of their seats, eager to see the dare played out.

"Katniss," Peeta started, then cleared his throat. His hands were fumbling in his pockets and then mussing his hair, a sure sign the he was nervous. Katniss looked up at him from her seat and smiled when she saw him.

"You, uh, you wanna go for a swim?" Gale rolled his eyes at Peeta. Of course he would ask if she wanted to get in the water, rather than just pick her up and throw her in like he'd wanted Peeta to do.

"I didn't bring my suit, so I'll have to pass. Sorry," Katniss replied as she gave Peeta an apologetic look. Peeta sighed heavily, glancing back to the guys, his eyes pleading for mercy. He didn't find it.

"Okay, yeah, no problem," he said as he started to walk away, leaving the dare unfinished. The guys began taunting him, drawing the attention of everyone in the backyard. Peeta stopped in his tracks, his eyes murderous towards Gale. He turned around, stripping off his gray t-shirt, leaving him in just his red swim trunks. Gale fumed as Katniss' gaze roamed Peeta's body.

"You look really hot, so I think you should get in with me," Peeta told her, all trace of anxiety seemingly gone.

"What? No, Peeta, I-" Peeta leaned over her chair, scooping her up, Katniss protesting for him to "put me down!", flailing her arms and legs. Peeta stepped to the edge of the pool, and oddly enough, Katniss calmed down, staring at his face. He must have said something to her that Gale and the others couldn't make out, then he kissed her on the cheek, which made Gale's blood bubble.

"Watch this," he snickered, knowing what was coming next - a punch to Peeta's nose. To his surprise and great disappointment, Katniss didn't flinch. She didn't even scream when Peeta jumped into the water, both of them going under, popping up seconds later, Katniss still in Peeta's arms and her hands wound around his neck. Neither of them were laughing, but the intense staring contest between them made Gale's stomach churn.

 _What the…?_ Gale was at a loss for a word strong enough to finish his thought, deciding instead to stand abruptly, throwing his chair backward and stomping into the house. He would gladly choose Madge's company over watching Katniss make googly eyes at Peeta. He had never known her to be so, so... _silly._

"What are you doing in here?" Madge's harsh tone penetrated his thoughts.

"Just came in to get a drink," he answered, moving to the fridge.

"Well, take plenty so you don't have to come back." Her response was bitter. He understood, and probably deserved it. They hadn't really spoken since she walked out, and he had always thought he owed her some kind of explanation, just never found the right time. Maybe it was now.

"Look, Madge, about last spring," he started.

"There is nothing you can say to fix it, Gale. Don't bother. Maybe we can be friends, but it won't be any time soon."

Gale left the kitchen to find Katniss, his head hung in defeat. There wouldn't be any patching things up with Madge, not that he wanted to, but he would at least like for them to be civil around each other. Scanning the backyard, he hoped he could get Katniss away from Peeta and finally have that time alone he'd been wanting. He may have to try and kiss her again. He silently prayed she wouldn't punch him this time, but he needed her to know what he felt before Peeta could wedge himself in between them and monopolize all of his best friend's time. That guy was such a douche.

"Hey, you," Johanna said, poking Gale's chest lightly. He was in no mood to flirt with anyone but Katniss.

"Have you seen Katniss?"

"I think they went to get some towels," Johanna said, pointing to the poolhouse. Gale made his way over, a flash in the lighted window drawing his curiosity. Peeking in, his heart dropped. His best friend, and the guy he despised most in the world, were locked in a very passionate kiss.

Katniss' hands were woven into Peeta's hair, and his arms around her back had pulled her flush against his bare torso. Their kisses seemed frantic and heated, hands beginning to wander, and Gale had to look away when a mound of towels was knocked over from their excited carelessness. He couldn't see any more of that. His and Madge's kisses hadn't even seemed that needy, and they'd had some pretty feverish sessions.

"I told you she preferred blonds," Johanna's voice rang out as she reached for his hand. He absently took it and she pulled him back towards the patio. "Come on, let's get you a beer."

* * *

Gale entered the dance hall, Johanna on his arm. They found their seats at the reception up front with all the other groomsmen and bridesmaids. He wasn't one for weddings. He'd only attended his own and would never think about missing Katniss' big day. She would never let him live it down, but it was his wife he feared most. Johanna would most likely use his balls as a punching bag if he tried to no-show for the Mellark-Everdeen wedding.

It had been five years since Peeta had jumped into the pool with Katniss that night at Madge's. As much as he hated to admit it then, he knew that if Katniss and him had ever gotten together it would have ruined their friendship. Gale had pulled back from the relationship a little, allowing them the space to get to know one another.

It hadn't always been easy. There were times when they fought, and Katniss would cry to Johanna, and in turn Johanna would rant to Gale that Peeta had taken things too far. Those times Gale had wanted to punch Peeta in the face for making his best friend cry. More shockingly, though, were the times when Gale took Peeta's side. The times when Katniss showed herself to be prideful and stubborn. His and Peeta's own relationship had grown between all the double dates the girls dragged them on. Gale would have rather stayed home and shacked up with Johanna, but the time spent together did prove to be helpful in keeping them all friends.

Gale pulled out Johanna's chair and helped her lower herself down slowly, only able to scoot it forward an inch or two, her swollen belly getting in the way of pretty much everything these days.

"I'll bring you a plate, Love," he said to her, leaning down to give her a quick kiss before leaving to enter the buffet line.

"Thank you," she replied. "Gale! Wait!" Gale stopped in his tracks and turned, preparing to make a mental list of everything Johanna was going to ask him for.

"Can you bring me some of those little nut-thingys wrapped in the bacon?" Gale nodded, then made a 360 degree turn when Johanna called out again.

"And you know how I love those little goat cheese tarts!"

"I do," he said patiently, turning again on his heel, but not taking a step toward the buffet. He was sure she wasn't finished.

"And don't put any of those olive loaf things on my plate. They make me nauseous." He knew his wife all too well.

"Don't worry, Love. I'm here to please." Gale smiled, blew his glowing wife a kiss and finished the trek across the large room.

Carrying three full plates, one for him and two for Johanna, Gale made his way back to table. Prim, Katniss' sister and Maid of Honor, had given her toast while he was in line, and so had Peeta's best man, his brother, Rye. It seemed that Peeta wanted to give his own speech. _This should be interesting,_ Gale thought. Peeta stood, adjusting his tuxedo jacket and gently clanging his spoon to the side of his champagne flute.

"Excuse me, Everyone. I would like to say a few words." Peeta cleared his throat and waited for the light chatter to die down. " I just want to tell you all today how happy I am to be here," he reached over and lifted Katniss' hand in his. She smiled up at him, complete and utter adoration in her eyes, on her lips and even in the blush of her cheeks. "I am completely and totally in love with Katniss Everdeen. I look forward to spending every second of the rest of my life with you, Katniss. But there's also someone else I want to thank." Gale's ears perked up.

"You see, five years ago, I went to a party. A party I had invited Katniss to after meeting her on campus. She said yes, and I was so excited, but I had no idea one of my football teammates was interested in her also. A teammate that had known her for a decade longer than me, and I was totally outmatched." Gale chuckled at Peeta's reminiscence.

"When we all got roped into playing a game of truth or dare, I was dared by this teammate, who I later found out suspected I liked Katniss, and dared me to throw her, a girl I hadn't known very long, into the pool fully clothed." Peeta paused for effect and a few gasps and some laughter resounded in the room.

"I tried so hard to get out of it, but Katniss, I'm glad I did it, because I don't know how long it would have taken us to get together, or even if we would have, if I hadn't done it," Peeta explained, turning and raising his glass to Gale. "Thank you Gale for daring me to do something I thought I would regret, but turned out to be the first day of the rest of my life with the most amazing, beautiful, loving, forgiving woman in the world." Katniss flushed at the myriad of compliments, ducking her head and covering her face with her free hand.

Gale raised his glass to join Peeta's, as did everyone else in the room, thankful that things turned out they way they did. "Here, here," he said loudly, clanking his glass with Johanna's, and leaning in to kiss her full on the lips.

* * *

Please, oh please, let me know what you think! I love hearing from you, especially when I'm nervous about the content. :)

 **Pbg**


End file.
